A Battle Within
by Wishing-Dust
Summary: A story where anything can happen, even with those you don't expect. Follow Aura as she ventures through life finding battles, old friends and love.
1. Chapter 1

****X.x **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I do however own the characters I have created. Thank you and I hope you enjoy. x.X

**Chapter One**

**Aura**

Flickers of light danced on the walls, damp mucky air filled my nose. Two weeks have passed since I was captured and imprisoned, placed in the most dank and disgusting room imaginable.

"Your dinner is ready Milady." A soft voice announced.

"Ah, Juri sweetheart. Welcome back."

Juri Kurueechii. The child assigned to care for me. Just a young human boy, fragile and lost with silky pale skin much like my own. Giant brown eyes so sweet and innocent, though sad, as if he's seen so much horror in his short life. Hair dishevelled and dark. He wore servant garments dirty and ripped. He made his way into the room, placing the tray he carried on a small table in the corner of the room. I walked over and sat on the heap of blankets called my bed and looked over at Juri.

"How many today Juri?" I asked solemnly.

"12 today Milady." Juri frowned, "And counting."

"Aura, Juri. Please use my name." I stated, mentally tallying the amount of demons killed that day.

A small nod was all Juri gave me. I took a gander at the tray Juri had brought in. Broth, bread, water and rice.

"He calls himself a god and all he serves me is this once again. What a shame." I sighed.

"Lady Aura?" Juri said softly, I suppose that's as close as I'll get.

"Yes Juri?"

He reached into his garments and pulled out a fresh red fruit. My eyes, I swear, must have sparkled with glee. I couldn't help myself but to hug Juri at that moment.

"Thank you so very much!"

Juri just smiled and handed me the apple. I placed it next to the tray and gestured for him to come sit and eat with me. We shared the meal and savoured the sweet juice of the bountiful fruit. It was always a pleasure to share my meal with Juri. Both of us were quite lonely most of the time in such a depressing place. Taking a sip of water, a huge jolt went through my body and a pain shot through my chest. I grabbed my chest in hope that it would stop the pain and dropped the water as a result. '_He'll be back soon._'

"Lady Aura!" Juri gasped with concern hanging on the words.

"Juri get out of here. Datani is coming back. You need to get out and hide."

"But you're hurt."

"Go!" I yelled.

Nodding, Juri left my side and ran from the room. To my dismay he ran straight into Datani, who had been walking to my room, and was knocked to the ground. I looked at Datani and couldn't help but scowl. I still couldn't understand how such a handsome human could become an ugly ogre demon. The pain in my chest hit it's peak like every other time my ability is used. A bright orange glow surrounded myself and Datani. My human ears disappeared, moving up, changing into black panther ears and to the top of my head. My eyes lightened from the dark onyx to the clearest of greens. My hair darkened to a deep black and my fang teeth lengthened. As I changed, so had Datani. From his massive ogre exterior to a long brown haired human. His features might have reminded someone of a god. His eyes glittered a sky blue and he wore only pants. Probably because when he changed, his shirts never stayed in tact. He was incredibly handsome but his soul was evil. As soon as we both successfully changed, Datani gave me one hell of a punch to my jaw, making sure to draw blood in the process. At that point I realized why he hadn't been feeding me properly. I was weak and easily overpowered like most would be if not eating properly.

"Ah, beautiful and bloody." Datani sneered.

"You always make sure of that."

He laughed at my glare, like usual. A failed attempt at a glare I'm sure, with how weak I felt. He order two guards to hold me up against the wall, which felt as if they were trying to mold my arms into the wall. I was getting increasingly frustrated.

"When is this going to end Datani? What has the world done to you, for you to want to destroy everyone in it."

"It will not end until every demon is eliminated. The world has not done anything but the vermin living in it have taken my family from me. These abominations who reside in this world will perish by my hands as I avenge my family."

"So why change yourself into one of them if you hate them so much?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The power. The ability to tear them to shreds by my own hand. With a human body I can not succeed in killing as many demons as I have. Humans are weak and fragile. Useless in confronting a demon who has the strength of multiple men. That is why you, my dear, will never leave here."

And with that last statement, like the five times before, he waved off his guards smearing my blood over my lips and kissed me hard. The orange glow returned, enveloping us and we changed once more. Of course, as he'd done each time before, he grabbed my neck and threw me to the ground before making his way out. Juri moved to the side and rushed to my aid, tending to my now bruising flesh and bleeding lip.

"One of these days he's going to get killed and I am going to enjoy every minute of it."

"I agree." Juri nodded handing me a cloth.

**Jaken**

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we headed?" Rin asked.

"Rin, Mi'Lord does not need you asking him where he is headed. If he intended to tell us, he would have done so already."

I sighed knowing what I muttered was indeed as false as each time I said it. Where we were headed was always kept a secret. As we walked, a smell of burning flesh caught my attention. Lord Sesshomaru ventured ahead as usual.

"What is that putrid scent? And where is it coming from?" I asked myself out loud covering my nose as it became stronger.

"Gross. It smells like your feet Master Jaken." Rin said with a disgusted look, covering her nose and mouth.

Annoyed, I ignored her ghastly comment but could not ignore the sword in which slashed the ground in front of me. I turned to see a huge ogre demon.

"What is the meaning of this! You almost cut me in half!" I exclaimed quite surprised.

"You are the imp who serves Sesshomaru. I will kill you, the demon and the human child." It spat.

"Master Jaken!" Rin yelled scared running behind me.

I scowled. '_Why must I always take care of this infernal human._'

"You will do no such thing! By the power of the staff of two heads, be gone!"

Placing the staff on the ground the males head opened his mouth wide and spewed fire at the ogre. He evaded and rushed toward Rin and I. '_Lord Sesshomaru I have failed! I am sorry!_' I closed my eyes and waited for the blow I knew would hit me because of my position in front of Rin, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Lord Sesshomaru holding out his sword and noticed the ogre was an arm short. With the ogres functional arm he swiped me down and grabbed Rin leaping off. As expected Lord Sesshomaru chased after him leaving me behind.

"Stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!"

On the chase again.

**Aura**

My arm ached with a small throbbing and I knew something must have happened with Datani. The only downfall to my ability is knowing every injury the other person sustains in their alternate form. At least, only when I'm human. '_Must have been a really bad injury._' A rushed shuffling sound caught my attention.

"Wench! Watch this child!"

All of a sudden a child was thrown at me. I'm glad I can catch because she landed hard into my chest. I placed her down and noticed Datani was missing an arm. I smirked as evilly as I could.

"Did you encounter a demon stronger than the all mighty Datani?" I asked, my words dripping with a smug tone.

I heard him make a most menacing growl, one that had me shivering in my skin. '_I pushed too far this time._' I placed the quivering child behind me as Datani moved towards me.

"Learn to use a proper tone with me woman or I'll lock you away." He threatened, taking his only arm, grabbing my throat and pinning me to the wall, "I'd kill you if you weren't a necessity."

I believed him. Just then Juri walked into the room. Oh, how I wish he hadn't. Datani threw me to the ground and the child he'd brought in ran to my side, while he made his way to Juri.

"Run Juri!"

I yelled it and tried to get up to help him but I knew it was too late. Datani grabbed Juri by the throat and because he was such a fragile child the slight squeeze Datani had made snapped his tiny neck. Datani tossed Juri's now limp and lifeless body to me, I caught him gently cradling him to my chest.

"You're a monster!" The girl yelled at him.

"Shut up or you'll be next." He roared.

"You killed him for no reason!" She yelled again.

"Quiet or you'll be killed." I whispered harshly.

It was too late yet again. Datani walked over swiftly and slapped her making her cheek bleed. He went to do it again but I threw myself in the way taking the hit. He was about to do it once again but there was a cracking sound and the wall to our side burst open. I covered the girl so that nothing would hit her. Datani had taken off at that moment. A tall figure walked through the hole in the wall looking stoic and strong. A white kimono with red patterns, armour, long flowing silver hair, purple markings and the most fierce gold eyes I've ever seen adorned this man. And yet they seemed so familiar.

"Mi'Lord!" The girl smiled.

"Rin. Get out of here."

Smooth, dominating voice. Powerful, yet slightly concerned for the child. She wiped her face of the little bit of blood and stood tall.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru, but what about them?"

He didn't look at us. He seemed so emotionless but I knew better because the child, Rin, seemed close to him.

"The giant ogre killed the little boy, can you save him with your sword?" She asked hopeful.

He hesitated but drew his sword. '_The tensaiga? I haven't seen that sword in a long while. That means he must be Lord Inu No Taisho's son._'

"No Sesshomaru. He's better off dead."

It hurt to say it but it was the ultimate truth. What kind of life could Juri live? I pointed in the direction Datani had ran.

"All that needs to be accomplished is eliminating that infernal Datani from this world. That would be the only thing that could bring back some normalcy." I stated letting the few human tears fall, my eyes angry as I looked up at him.

"Kill him Mi'Lord."

I stood with Juri, grabbed Rin and carried them both through the hole in the wall. Sesshomaru left. I let Rin down and we just walked in the surrounding woods quietly. I needed to find a place to bury this poor child. He had been my only companion and I wish it hadn't had to happen to Juri. '_Kind souls should not have to die._'

"What's your name?" Rin asked breaking the silence.

"You do not need to know my name."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I will not be around much longer for you to need to know it." I explained.

"RIN! Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" An annoying voice yelled.

"Master Jaken!"

A small imp demon came running to us. My first reaction was to stomp on him, though, I help back only because he knew Rin and she seemed to know him. They seemed close enough for me to leave her in his hands.

"Take care Rin. Inform Lord Sesshomaru that I appreciate what he's done. Good Luck."

With that I took off running, Juri safely wrapped in my arms. A sharp sting and piercing feeling came from my chest. '_So that is how Datani will die. A chest wound._' An orange glow enveloped my chest starting from my navel to my shoulder and I transformed back into my original self.

"Thank you Sesshomaru for killing Datani."

I slowed my pace and made my way to the nearest village to bury Juri and accumulate materials for the travels I faced ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

X.x **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I do however, own the characters I created. Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy. x.X

**Chapter 2**

**Aura**

A small breeze caught my cloak and rustled it open revealing the small bundle of flowers. Every year I visit the grave of my masters love and my most valued friend. I tightened the hood of the cloak and noticed a figure knelt next to the grave as I came through the brush. '_She's new, I've never seen her here before._' She wore a simple kimono and was a human, wow, with a huge weapon. '_She must be a demon slayer._' A small mew came from beside her and a beautiful two tail came running over to me, jumping onto my shoulder. I patted her head.

"Well hello there little one." I smiled as she rubbed her head against my cheek.

"I am so sorry. Kirara doesn't usually do that." The woman said walking over.

"Oh it is no problem at all. She is a beautiful demon. Are you her owner?" I asked.

"She is a companion. A friend." She smiled, Kirara jumping into her arms.

"I am very happy to hear that. It takes great heart to trust in a demon as a human. Your bond seems quite strong. Always cherish that."

"I will. Thank you." She smiled.

I returned the smile to her and I walked over to the grave. I placed the flowers down and said a small prayer. I knew the human woman watched me as I did what I had done for so many years before. I was curious as to why she was here.

"How do you know Lady Izayoi?" I asked.

"I do not know her personally. I am a friend of her son." She explained.

"I see. Definitely not a friend of Sesshomaru's. How is Inuyasha since he has been released from the tree? Well, I hope." I asked and judging by her stunned expression she did not expect me to ask.

"He is well, yes. Who are you?" She questioned.

"If I am to answer that question, you will have to do two things for me."

"I do not see why not." She shrugged.

"You must tell me your name in return as well as speak of me to no one. Especially Inuyasha." I said pointing at her with a wink.

"Alright. That seems fair enough."The woman nodded and smiled.

"Good, then you may call me Aura." I bowed.

"My name is Sango, and you have already met Kirara. Another companion of mine is just beyond those trees. His name is Miroku." She said pointing across a small pond.

"Miroku?" I asked, recognizing the name.

"Yes, he is a monk."

"Oh my, Monk Miatsu's grandson? He is the monk who now possesses the wind tunnel. He must be as lecherous as his male family members." I stated.

"Yes, he can be a leach." She sighed.

"And yet you have feelings for him."

She sputtered trying to convince me otherwise but with the amount of sputtering, it just confirmed my statement. I was in need of a little fun so I looked at Sango, a small twinkle in my eyes I bet. She stopped sputtering and looked at me, raising an eyebrow to me.

"Why don't we have a little fun with this Monk Miroku, shall we?" I smirked.

"Uh, I don't know about that."

Although she was skeptical it didn't take me long to convince her to live a little, getting her to agree. I even had Kirara get into the mix to help and she was happy to oblige. Sango led me to where Miroku was sleeping soundly. I instructed Sango to hide and Kirara to wait for my cue. I handed Sango my sword and made my way over to the monk. When I was close, I ran and tripped over Miroku. Almost instantaneously he shot up into a defensive stance until he noticed me.

"Oh Monk, I am so sorry!" I faked concern also making my face adorn a frightened demeanor.

"It is no trouble. Why do you look so frightened. A beautiful face such as yours should not have such a frightened look." Miroku asked kneeling in front of me.

"A demon is chasing me." I answered tightening my hood over my head.

"I see. Well I will help you. But, may I ask you a serious question?" Miroku smiled.

"Yes, kind Monk?" I asked as he took my hand in his rubbing it.

"Will you do me the honour of bearing me a child?"

I blinked and looked at him, then smiled a fake smile patting his hand.

"Oh course kind Monk. It is the least I could do, but surely your wife would not be alright with that at all." I said giving Kirara the cue.

"I do not have a wife."

Just then a full grown Kirara rushed through the trees with a great roar. I hadn't expected her to be so much bigger but I admired her just before I stood up abruptly and yelled.

"The demon! I am sorry Monk, I must go. Until next time my love." I said playing up my words.

"Wait! This demon will not harm you! Kirara stop!" Miroku yelled.

Kirara transformed back into her smaller form and mewed as Sango walked out. Miroku looked at Sango confused. I couldn't help myself, I burst into fits of laughter looking at Miroku's confused expression when he turned to me. Kirara jumped into my arms and I patted her head.

"Good job Kirara, you did beautifully " I praised then looked at Miroku, "Bear my child? Please tell me you do not go around asking women that awful question."

"Oh, he does Aura." Sango chuckled.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I answered.

I handed Kirara over to Sango and took my sword back from her. I winked at her.

"It was very nice to meet you Sango. As well as your lovely companion Kirara, she is a beautiful demon. Be safe on your journeys, I do hope we meet again." I turned to Miroku, "Miroku, it would be wise to stop with the lechery when you have such a pretty woman here who cares for you. Be wise to keep her safe Monk."

I closed my cloak over my sword and walked away heading on my own way. I could hear the slight talking of Miroku and Sango as I made my way through the forest. It was a nice beak from the normal loneliness I felt while travelling. Living a life of aimlessly venturing has it tolls on your mind. It becomes rather tedious and boring, especially when you don't have a specific destination in mind as you roam. '_I suppose settling down in a nice village could prove beneficial, though, what village would accept a half demon?_' At a dilemma, I pushed the thought away and kept walking. '_If only I was no longer sought after for my ability. I could do much more with my time. With my life._' Sighing I pushed that thought away as well, trekking on. It wouldn't be until a week later that things would become interesting.

**Inuyasha**

I sat at the well waiting for Kagome to return once again. Shippo played with some butterflies close by as I smelled the air picking up Miroku, Sango and Kirara's scents headed our way.

"So the gang is all back from vacation time. How touching." I rolled my eyes.

I was irritated as usual. Having to stop the search for jewel shards was a hassle. I was glad that everything would continue shortly. I watched Miroku, Sango and Kirara walk through the brush. They seemed rather irritated as well. I heard Shippo welcome them back in his high pitched happy voice and giving a goofy smile. Sango smiled back and Kirara mewed. I walked over to them.

"Why the long face Miroku?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. nothing at all." He said glancing at Sango.

"Oh give it a rest already. It wasn't my fault or my idea. And it was you who asked her to bear your child." Sango snapped huffing away.

"What did you do this time Miroku? Get rejected by another woman?" I laughed.

"Not just a woman. A most beautiful woman who actually agreed." Miroku said, his eyes glazed over.

"A woman actually agreed?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, until I found out it was all a joke. Sango put it all together. How cruel." Miroku fake sobbed.

"I did not!" Sango yelled.

"And what was the name of this woman?"

I saw Sango go rigid and stand abruptly from playing with Kirara, walking over to Miroku.

"She didn't say what her name was." Sango stated.

"You called her by name. What was it again, Au~" with a yell Sango hit Miroku.

"What was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter you lecherous Monk!"

I was thoroughly confused. A scent caught my nose and I looked at the well. Kagome was finally back. I left Sango and Miroku to their arguing to help Kagome out of the well. She noticed Miroku and Sango arguing and raised an eyebrow as she stepped to the ground.

"What's up with them?" Kagome asked.

"Something about a joke and Miroku being his usual lecherous self." I said not really caring.

"When is he going to learn." Kagome sighed.

I shrugged and helped her with her huge bag. I was excited to see what foods Kagome brought, not that I'd tell her that. I hauled the bag over to our usual eating spot. Everyone followed in toe without a word. Shippo hugged Kagome when she gave him some candy and Miroku and Sango sat once Kagome placed down the cloth blanket. Why we couldn't eat on the ground was beyond me. Kagome started to empty her pack taking boxes with something she called lunches in it out.

"Wow Kagome you brought a lot this time." Sango smiled.

"I guess I did." Kagome laughed.

We ate in silence with the occasional argument on who was going to get the last of something, ending in me taking it. I love my reflexes.

"So Kagome, how was your small vacation?" Miroku asked.

"Exhausting. I had so much work to catch up on that I didn't even get a chance to relax." Kagome sighed.

"Why don't we take a bath in the hot spring later? That might help you relax." Sango suggested.

"Absolutely." Kagome said happily while smiling.

'_Great. Now we'll be starting the search tomorrow instead of leaving right away._' Rolling my eyes, I finished my noodle bowl and jumped into the tree to rest, listening to the gang chatter away. By mid afternoon they were ready to move to the spot closest to the springs. We walked a little ways away and set up a small campsite and fire as the girls and Shippo made their way to the hot spring. I had an uneasy feeling take over me but I couldn't place it. Smelling the air didn't give me anything, everything smelled fine. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I felt compelled to sit up high and closer to the hot spring. I was in earshot of the girls conversation by then. I could hear them sighing, probably from being relaxed by the water. I probably shouldn't have but I listened in on their conversation.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something." Sango started.

"What's that?"

"Does Inuyasha ever talk to you about his past? Like the people he used to know? Other than Kikyo?" Sango asked.

'_Now why would she want to know that? If I wanted anyone to know about my past I would talk about it._' I listened closely.

"No. He seems pretty secretive about his past. The most I know about him is his father died before he knew him, his mother Izayoi was human and has passed away, he loves Kikyo and his brother is Sesshomaru. I wish he would open up though." Kagome answered. I heard sadness in her voice.

"I see, so he's never mentioned anyone else?"

"No. Why?" Kagome asked as confused as I felt.

I waited as Sango went silent. I could hear some splashing which most probably was Shippo. I could hear a sigh.

"If I tell you something, you can not say anything to Inuyasha. Or even Miroku. That means you too Shippo. This doesn't leave the spring." Sango said seriously with exasperation in her voice.

"Cross my heart." I heard Shippo and Kagome mimic with a giggle.

"Well, when you left Kagome, to go back to your time, Miroku and I left for the same time."

"Does this have to do with why you and him were arguing earlier?" Kagome interrupted.

"Well, yes. The day you left I thought it would have been nice to pay a visit to everyone's families graves. We ended up going to Izayoi's grave. Miroku was tired because we had just came from his grandfathers grave so he went and lay down while I paid my respects. That's when a woman showed up to pay her respects to Izayoi. She knew Inuyasha like they knew each other well. She even mentioned Sesshomaru, Kagome. She seemed very nice but she looked human which is what is confusing me. How could she know Izayoi, Inuyasha AND Sesshomaru? She looked so young. She said she was travelling and needed some fun so we played a trick on Miroku. It's why he is still angry with me. Even though it was her idea. Kirara liked her as well." Sango sighed.

Someone who knows me? A human? I or my mother wouldn't know anyone like that. Let alone a human who knows Sesshomaru as well.

"What's her name?" Kagome asked.

"If I tell you, you can not tell Inuyasha. Ever. That's goes for you too Shippo." Sango said in a serious tone.

As I waited with curiosity to what name would be said, I could just make out a rustle. Something that seemed close to the them. I heard a small shush noise come from the one of the girls and then a gasp come from one of them.

"Sango, Sango, Sango. I thought I told you to speak to no-one of me. And now you are telling not only a human girl and an infant demon child, but a nosey Inuyasha who happens to be in earshot of your conversation? How can I trust you after this?" A new, familiar voice said.

"I-I. Sorry." I heard Sango whimper.

"Oh no. Did I scare you?" The voice asked slightly panicked? Or maybe confused?

"Uh, kind of. Are you going to hurt me?" Sango asked.

"You stay away from her." I heard Kagome say forcefully.

"No offence but I'm not sure a human would really be able to take me. Even with the priestess power you possess. I am not going to hurt her. I'm just disappointed. Guess trusting a complete stranger is kind of my own fault." The woman laughed.

'_Who is this girl? And why does her voice sound so very familiar? Maybe I should go over there, but then Kagome will say sit._' I shuddered at the thought. '_If they scream, then I'll go._'

"Why do you call me a human? Are you not a human too?" Kagome asked. '_Good question._'

"I am not. I am what is perceived as a monster. Something all species wish harm upon and yet wish to access my ability at the same instance. My name known around the land is Morphling of the North. That is the name I will leave you with. Sango, I hope you will no longer speak of me to anyone. Next time, I will not hesitate to do something about it. I must be off. Fare well Inuyasha." The woman spoke with strength in her voice.

I heard a rustle and then silence. '_Who was she? How does she know who I am? How does she know my mother? What is she? Maybe Miroku knows._' I listened to see if the girls were talking again but all I could hear was the movement of water. I assumed they were getting out, so I rushed to Miroku. I landed in front of him and looked at him, I knew my face was in an intense expression. He looked at me confused.

"Tell me everything you know about the Morphling of the North."


	3. Chapter 3

X.x **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I only own the characters I have created. I hope you enjoy reading. x.X

**Chapter 3 **

**Inuyasha**

"Whoa. Why the sudden interest Inuyasha?"

"I just heard the name around and wanted to know if you knew anything." I lied.

"Well, all I know about the Morphling of the North is that this person is a legend. No one even knows if this person is a woman or man or even a demon or human. I'm sure Myoga or Totosai may know more than I. Even Kaede could know more." Miroku answered and I nodded.

"Alright. Don't tell the girls I asked."

Miroku nodded looking at me funny. Thankfully he didn't ask questions himself. The girls and Shippo came back and I was given some dirty looks from the girls but they didn't say a word. I was thankful for that too. My mind was on finding out more about this woman and her connection with me and my mother. The night was going to be a long one. I would have everyone head to Kaede's first thing in the morning. I needed some answers.

**Kaede**

A small refreshing breeze blew through the fields as I plucked a medical herb and placed it in my carrying basket. The air smelled of lilac as the bushes of the beautiful flowers bloomed. '_Such a lovely day._' I heard a slight ruckus come from the way of my hut. Of course, that usually is an indication that Inuyasha was close by. As I suspected, Inuyasha made his way towards me soon after. The others, however, I did not see with him.

"Where are ye friends Inuyasha?"

"They're back at your hut. I have a question for you."

"What is troubling you?" I asked, noticing his eyes seemed distant.

"What do you know about the Morphling of the North?" He asked with no hesitation.

I am sure a surprised expression was on my face for I felt it greatly, taken aback.

"Why would ye want to know about that?" I asked curiously.

"I heard the name and wish to know more."

"Well Inuyasha, I will tell ye what I know. But I know very little. Please sit with me."

He seated himself as I had next to the lilac bushes. I didn't know where to begin, so I started with a story.

"When I was little, my mother used to tell me many of the legends stories. The Morphling of the North was among them. However, two other legends are within this tale. She told me that a young wealthy couple had an encounter with a cursed demon whom cast a horrendous spell upon them. Their children would all turn out to be ugly, ghastly beasts. Killers. The couple was horrified because the woman was already with child. The couple fled to the northern hills and stayed isolated from everyone. The man grew crops and farmed food for them to survive. They dreaded the day when the woman would have to birth the child. That day came much quicker than they hoped. To the couples surprise though, the woman birthed two children, who were magnificently beautiful. Years past and the couple had another child who was as equally as beautiful as the other two. This is when the awful things started to happen. The couple had been hearing about people disappearing in the woods around their small place. So, one night, the man went to see what could have been happening. In the woods was something the man would not be able to forget. His two older children were standing next to a dead body. One child was the colour of death, while the other was engulfed in flames, standing there, seemingly unharmed. These two children are the two other legends. The Deathling and Ashling of the North. The man was so very scared of what the children might continue to do, that he left them there. He ran back to the woman and told her everything. They feared so much for their new child that they packed up their things and left. Leaving the other two children behind. The couple lived normally after finding a new home in the mountains. When the child turned of age, was when things started to happen again. Animals started to go missing all around. This time the woman found out why. She saw her child playing with a small rabbit when a light came from the child's hand and the rabbit fell to the ground dead. As soon as the child's hand stopped glowing, they took on the form of the dead animal. That is how the child was given the name Morphling. It is said that this child could take the form of what ever creature's soul they drain. Inuyasha, ye see with this legend that the legend of three are dangerous."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Where did ye hear about the Morphling of the North? That name has not been spoken in some time."

"When I was searching for jewel shards on my own. Kagome had to go back to her time for a while." He explained, however he seemed to be lying.

"And where are Kagome and the others now?"

"They are at your hut."

I nodded and stood making my way back to my hut, Inuyasha in tow. I did not have a good feeling about Inuyasha asking about the Morphling. '_Those legends have forever been bad news._' As we made our way to the hut a small chill went through the air. A bad sign, something big was about to happen. I greeted Kagome and the others and sat with them to catch up on how their travels have come along. That is when Inuyasha stood, smelling the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I can smell blood. I can't tell if it's human or not. Stay here."

He ran out. As his usual self. Reckless and without thought.

"Kagome, ye better chase after him. He could get himself hurt."

"She's right Kagome. Maybe we should follow him." Sango agreed.

I could always count on her to agree. Kagome and Sango stood to leave. Miroku followed. Shippo and Kirara stayed. This would turn out to be another demon to slay and then they will all return for dinner. I sighed and poured myself a cup of broth. '_When will things be normal?_'

**Aura**

"It has to be around here somewhere."

I muttered to myself, trying to locate the spring I knew was close by. Rustling through some bushes I finally found it and sat next to it. Scooping some of the cool water up, I splashed my face wiping the dirt off. I definitely needed a rest. The run ins with Sango and the travelling took a lot to do without rest. I knew Sango would tell someone, I just wished to see if at least one human girl was worthy of some trust. Of course, I let my guard down for just a minute. Worst mistake I could have done. A water creature jumped from the water and hit me across my face. I fell back against the ground hard, a sting coming from my cheek. I felt the warm blood drip down to my chin. Before I could get back up and take a look at the creature, it had me already in it's clutches. It's body, I would have assumed, wrapped around me, crushing me slightly. '_It must be a snake like creature._' As it started to constrict it's body my cloak wrapped around my face. I tried to wriggle myself free, but the creature had already tightened enough for it to not work. My air was lacking and I could feel every bone start to ache, like they were all ready to simultaneously snap. Thankfully my sword was keeping my spine from being snapped. I couldn't tell or see where it came from, but I heard the unsheathing of a sword. The magical metal shing noise that was music to my ears and relief to my body. The tension on my body dropped. The creature released me and I dropped into the water. Surfacing, I pulled myself onto the rocky edge and flopped onto the ground, still tangled in my cloak.

"What a beautiful thing air is. You don't appreciate it until it's been denied to you." I laughed and choked on air and water.

"Are you okay?"

As soon as the voice registered in my head I jumped up. '_Inuyasha. Damn._' I kept my back to him. '_I didn't need him to see me or to try and kill me. Problems would surely arise if he knew who I was._' I waved my hand behind me at him.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your help. I'll be off now."

"You're hurt though. I can smell the blood. Are you sure you're okay?" He insisted.

I wiped my cheek, forgetting that I even had the cut.

"I'll be fine."

That's when I knew he got impatient. That is when he was already behind me and turning me to face him. He pulled my hood down and I gave him a cheeky grin and a short laugh.

"Hello Inuyasha, long time no see."

And there's the face. The one of pure shock mixed with anger and hurt. The one I dreaded the moment seeing. '_Why didn't I just keep walking?_' I scolded myself mentally. I don't think he knew whether to hug me or hit me.

"Aura?"

'_Ah, and he can speak. This is not going to go well.'_

"Yeah Inuyasha. It's me. How have you been?"

"You left. I thought you died. I looked for you for so long."

"I've been around."

There's the full blow. A punch right to my cut cheek. '_Man he's gotten a lot stronger._' I looked at him. I was surprised I was still standing. He had anger fully aware and showing in his eyes, and it was solely directed at me. For good reason too.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?"

The girl, Kagome I think I heard Sango say her name was, yelled. Inuyasha turned to her and I saw her cringe.

"Kagome stay out of this."

"Isn't that the girl from the hot spring?" Kagome questioned.

"It is." Sango answered her.

"I remember her. She said yes." Miroku, the leach, stated with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. Of course that would be his comment. Again, for the second time that day, I let my guard down just for a second. That's when Inuyasha hit me again. This one though, sent me back a few feet and made my mouth bleed slightly. Spitting the blood that pooled in my mouth out to my side, I undid my cloak and took it off throwing it to a nearby tree. I placed my sword down as well. I looked over at Inuyasha and seen him in a stance, ready to strike. I took a breath and readied myself. I have prepared myself for this day. I'll let him beat his frustrations out on me. I was prepared to lay my life down to please this boy. He had, for so long, been kind and like family to me. I hurt him, abandoned him, and he deserves to show me the hurt I caused him. And he did just that. Within minutes, I was bloody and cut up. I was knelt, ready for the next blow. Inuyasha stood in front of me, my head was hung in regret. I could hear Kagome, Sango and Miroku yelling for him to stop, which they had been doing since he started. I knew he would continue. He needed this as much as I did.

"You didn't even say good bye."

The hurt in his voice broke my heart. This was a sensitive time and I knew it from the tears that spilled from my eyes at that comment. What he did next, I must say, astonished me. He knelt down in front of me and hugged me. I couldn't help but hug him back. I missed him dearly. The feeling was as if being able to hug an important person who died much too long ago. I could feel my body weakening then. I was surprised I lasted as long as I did. I hadn't been well nourished for so long and have not slept in days. The events of today seemed to be the breaking point for me. I felt my body go limp before I noticed Inuyasha had been speaking to me. He looked concerned and I could feel him holding me up. Before I left consciousness, I had to say the two words he needed to hear and I desperately need to say. A whisper was all I could muster, but I managed the words.

"I'm sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

****X.x **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. No matter how much I would like to. Haha. I do own the characters I have created though. Enjoy. x.X

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome**

I looked on, stunned at what I had just witnessed. Inuyasha beat this girl up and she just took it. And the look on his face. That horribly angry yet sad look. It was such a surprise to see it. I saw Inuyasha kneel and hug her. A pang of jealousy went through me but I pushed it away. I turned to Sango and Miroku.

"You guys can go back to Kaede's. I'm going to stay here with Inuyasha."

They simply nodded and walked off back to Kaede's. I made my way over to Inuyasha and the girl carefully. I could hear Inuyasha mumbling but then he raised his voice. The urgency in his tone seemed like too much.

"Aura? Aura? Wake up."

I ran over and saw her body now limp, cradled in Inuyasha's arms. She looked sickly. Bruises were forming already and blood was everywhere on her. On top of that, she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should take her to Kaede. She and I could patch her up and get her healing. She also probably needs to eat." I suggested.

Inuyasha nodded not taking his eyes off of Aura. I grabbed her cloak and sword while Inuyasha stood with her cradled in his arms. Envy struck me, but I pushed that feeling away as well. We walked in silence back to Kaede's. She already had things out to help with Aura's wounds. '_Sango must have told her._' Inuyasha laid her down and left the hut. Miroku and Shippo followed him. As they talked, we worked in silence. We removed her wet garments and Sango left with them and her cloak to wash. She was covered in bruises. I hoped they were not all from Inuyasha. I wiped off all the blood while Kaede rubbed Aura's bruises with a herb creme and wrapped them. By the time we finished, three quarters of her body had been bandaged. I couldn't help but admire her, even with all of her injuries. I had never seen hair as deeply black as hers was. Her face looked perfect under the bruises. And even with the small amount of swelling, she had the face that could stop a man in their tracks. She even had a figure to go with it. I couldn't help but notice the small catlike ears on the top of her head. '_A half demon?' _I shook my head and covered her body with a blanket and left her to rest. I went outside and sat with everyone. Kaede told us the legend she said she told Inuyasha about earlier. It was an interesting tale.

"Inuyasha. How do ye know this girl?" Kaede asked, taking the words I wished to ask.

Inuyasha looked like he was saddened by the question, but only hesitated a minute before he looked out in the area of the village and spoke.

"She had been there for me for as long as I can remember. She took care of my Mother and me. It was as if she was our guardian."

"I was."

Aura stepped out of the hut wrapped in the blanket. She looked sad and broken. Her eyes were the lightest of greens and they shone with wisdom beyond anything I had ever seen.

"How do you know Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I was sent to be Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha's protector." She answered.

"But by who?" I asked.

"My master. Lord Inu No Taisho. Inuyasha's father." She explained.

"You knew my father?" Inuyasha asked clearly surprised.

"Yes. He took me in and taught me to be a protector. I lived near the village where your Mother resided. He had been roaming the forest along the village edge when he stumbled upon me. I had just been in a battle with a hog demon that was threatening the village and had injured myself pretty bad. He brought me into the village and gotten me the help I needed for my injuries. He always came back though. So he started to teach me how to defend myself better." She spoke to Inuyasha.

"How did you meet Inuyasha's mother?" Shippo asked, he seemed very curious.

"Actually, I was around when Lady Izayoi was just a little girl. I watched her grow up. Her and I became great companions in her secret adventures away from her duties. I was even the one to introduced her to Lord Inu No Taisho." She smiled, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Inuyasha was now looking straight at her. Determination in his eyes.

"Believe me when I say this Inuyasha. I did not want to leave. I had no choice. I promised your father that I would protect you and your mother with every part of my being the day he died. If I didn't leave, I would have been putting you both in danger." Aura explained.

"What do you mean? Why couldn't you stay?" Inuyasha seemed so desperate for answers.

"I had people who were looking into who I was. I couldn't have them finding out I am the Morphling of the North. That would have risked you or your mother being the target to use to get to me. Before I left, I made sure your mother had enough knowledge and experience to protect herself and you."

"So you left to protect them. You were only doing your duties." Sango said.

"Yes that's right." Aura nodded, "But that doesn't mean what I did wasn't wrong. I should have told you Inuyasha. I just didn't want you to have to know that I could have been the death of you or your mother. Leaving you was my only option."

"You could have taken us with you." Inuyasha said standing.

"And what kind of life would that have given you or your mother? A child travelling? Not knowing when their next meal would be or even where it was going to come from? It was dangerous out there for me. How do you think it would have been for a human and half demon child?" Aura argued.

I could tell Inuyasha was frustrated. Hearing everything Aura was telling him couldn't be easy. He walked off. I stood to go after him but Aura grabbed my wrist.

"May I go after him? I think he needs to know I still care about him." Aura asked.

"Shouldn't you rest?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll rest once I return."

"Go ahead. But be careful."

I was very uncomfortable with her going after him. Saying she still cares about him. It felt as if I was going to lose him. I sighed lightly and helped her up and watched her walk away in the direction of Inuyasha.

**Aura**

Talking about the past took a lot out of me emotionally. I hated not knowing what to say to Inuyasha. And this Kagome girl seemed to like Inuyasha as well. I couldn't be certain, but it seemed as if she didn't want me to go after him. I just hope I don't come between them. I sniffed the air and followed Inuyasha's scent to a hill of rocks next to a small river. He seemed to be sulking. I couldn't help but smile a bit,

"I see you do the same thing when you're frustrated now as you did when you were a child."

"Some things never change."

A small slap to the face, but he had every right to be angry. I sat next to him and looked at the river. I could feel his stare and I looked at him.

"I never truly left you know. Every once in a while I would come along and see how you were growing. Each year on your birthday, there was always a gift waiting for you."

"That was you? Mother always told me it was from a person who cared for me. I always thought it was from her." Inuyasha stated.

"I was even there the day she cried for you in the courtyard."

"The first time I saw her cry."

"That was the first time and only time I talked to her after I had left. I noticed some humans making fun of you for being a half demon a few days before. I told her about it. Told her that you will face many hardships because you are a half blood. She wished your father was there at that moment. She was so sad. That wasn't the first time I saw you though. I watched you grow. I was there when she passed away. I was there when you were with Kikyo. I was even there when you had just been pinned to the tree of ages. Like I said. I never truly left you. I never will."

I looked away from him then and brought my knees to my chest carefully, as to not hurt myself. I placed my forehead on my knees and sighed closing my eyes. The next comment he made, however, made my eyes shoot open in surprise.

"I forgive you."

"Those are words I never imagined myself ever hearing Inuyasha." I said.

I turned my head to look at him. He seemed very sad but there was a hint of a smile. He was looking at the river with his head on his fist, his arm resting on his crossed legs. I looked at his face, taking in his gold eyes and the silver hair his father most prominently gave him. I couldn't help the small chuckle that evaded me. Inuyasha, as expected, looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You look so much like your parents. Your Mom's face but father's eye colour. Your father's hair but Mothers thickness. Your ears, well, those are entirely your own. It's refreshing."

"Tell my about my father?" Inuyasha asked.

"All I can tell you is that he was a great demon. Most feared and respected. His affinity for humans made him one of the most valued demons. He was fierce but so gentle. I wouldn't be who I am without the kindness he showed me all those years ago. I think he'd be proud of you with how you turned out. I know I am." I smiled lightly.

"Thank you Aura."

"No, thank you. For not giving up on me."

Inuyasha just nodded. We sat in silence for a while before I looked over at him. He had an intense look on his face. Like something was bothering him.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" I asked curious.

"Kaede told me the legend about you. But it doesn't make sense."

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. I had to stop because of the pain in my ribs. Probably from almost being shattered earlier. Inuyasha was looking at me funny.

"I'm sorry. She told you about the legend of three didn't she?"

"Yes. Deathling, Ashling and Morphling of the north. Is it true?" He asked.

"Parts are true, but most of it is not." I answered with a chuckle.

"What parts are true?" He asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, the part about my father being a farmer and having two siblings. My mother used the legend as a scare tactic to keep people away from our home. The abilities we all possess are part of our legend names though. My brother is the Deathling. He can make any creature go mad. To the point they will kill themselves to get out of his clutches. My sister was the Ashling, she could create fire and burn even the toughest of rocks or armour to ash. Unfortunately, the way we found out my brothers ability was because he did it to my sister. I found my ability out with my mother. For me, well, I can take the form of demon or human by using the energy of the person I change. Say if the person is human, I would take the form of a human while they change into a demon. And vice versa for a demon." I explained.

"And a half demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well," I hesitated a moment before continuing, "I have never used my ability on a half demon before."

"Would you like to try?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." I said.

"Then try on me."

I didn't know about him, but I had a bad feeling about this. I couldn't help but let my curiosity take control for this time only. '_I wonder what will happen._'


	5. Chapter 5

****X.x Disclaimer: I own only the characters I have created, not the Inuyasha characters. I do hope you enjoy reading. x.X

**Chapter 5**

**Aura**

I wasn't sure I was ready for what was going to happen. I stood up, as did Inuyasha and we looked at each other for a moment.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked.

"As ready as you are." He replied.

'_I guess that's better than nothing._' I used my fang tooth and bit my lip drawing up some blood. I took my finger and ran it over my bottom lip, covering it in blood. I took a step towards Inuyasha closing the space between us taking a breath to settle myself.

"Before I do this. I think maybe this could be your own choice. Or mine. Would you want to become human or demon?" I asked, curious and nervous.

"I want to know what it's like to be a full demon." He answered.

I nodded knowing what I would concentrate on. I took another breath and kissed Inuyasha's lips gently. As soon as I left his lips we both were enveloped in orange light. I began changing into a human and I watched as Inuyasha became a full demon. His dog ears moved into pointed demon ears. His fangs elongated slightly and his eyes changed to a red and his pupil blue. Two jagged purple marks appeared atop his cheek bones. His nails became sharper, like talons ready to shred the nearest creature. That is when he became a full demon. One who's rage overtook him completely as a demon. Of course, the only thing around who would be at the brunt of his rage was me. Inuyasha looked at me as if I was his next meal. And he charged like I was as well. With his newly enhanced speed he launched himself at me and grabbed me by the throat. His grip wasn't tight, and I had enough air to speak.

"Inuyasha. It's Aura. You need to collect yourself." I tried hoping it would help.

Of course, it didn't help one bit. He tightened his grip and, for the second time that day, deprived me of air. I could see tiny black dots starting at the edge of my vision. On the verge of passing out, I noticed a small orange light starting around his throat. He seemed distraught and let go of me touching his throat. I looked at him confused. The orange light grew and engulfed us both once again. This time, it turned Inuyasha into a human. His hair grew dark and his eyes followed suit. He looked so much like his mother. I couldn't stop staring at him. I noticed he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a full demon."

I was shocked. I had forgotten that if he was human, I would have become a demon. I gave him a fangy grin. I could only imagine how the golden yellow for my eyes and the grey diamond shape on my forehead looked to him. I stood keeping my eye on him. As soon as I was up the orange light engulfed us again and we changed back to being half demons.

"I guess it only lasts a short time with half demons."

"Probably a good thing." Inuyasha nodded.

I seen him look at my neck. He looked shocked.

"Did I do that to you?"

"It's bruising already isn't it." I asked, looking away.

"It is. I am glad I didn't hurt you more." He stated.

I smiled slightly and gave a light laugh.

"Me too."

I took a step toward Inuyasha but became very dizzy. Probably from not eating for so long and using an ability that takes energy. Energy I didn't have to spare. I fell forward and caught myself on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Not really. I'm exhausted. I haven't eaten in quite some time." I answered truthfully.

"Let's get you back."

To my surprise, he picked me up and carried me in his arms all the way back to where Kagome and the others were. Kagome did not look happy when we came back. Probably because Inuyasha was carrying me. Something that would have an onlooker think as intimate when, in fact, it was not. He brought me into the small hut and placed me down onto a mat next to the fire. He poured and passed me a bowl of stew and a piece of bread.

"Eat."

I nodded at Inuyasha taking the helpings graciously. I paced myself so I wouldn't overwhelm my body with such a feast. It was so much better than the berries and plants I had been eating for so long. Inuyasha was sitting with his back against the wall, watching me eat. It reminded me of when he was a boy and did the same thing. Always curious, always happy. I wonder what happened to him to make him so miserable looking.

"You've been going through alot lately haven't you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"You look sad. Or maybe exhausted. Is it because of the woman Kikyo? Or is it Kagome maybe?" I asked.

"You could say that. We're looking for jewel shards."

"Jewel shards? You mean those shards from the Jewel of Four Souls?" I asked.

Inuyasha nodded. That's when it made sense. The Kagome woman was the one who must have shattered it. Now they're collecting them. This adventure is going to be a very long one. I finished eating, placing the bowl down. I stood up and walked to the small pile of blankets I woke up in earlier and lay down facing Inuyasha. I smiled at him becoming very tired.

"I am glad to be by your side again Inuyasha." I said.

"Me too Aura. Me too."

And with that last comment from Inuyasha, I fell to sleep. When I awoke again, Inuyasha was sitting in the same place.

"Hello again. Nice to see you're finally awake." Inuyasha smirked.

"Finally awake? How long was a asleep?" I asked

"2 days."

I suppose my body was over exhausted if I'm waking 2 days later. I shook my head chuckling slightly. I looked around the room and noticed no one else around.

"Where are all of your friends Inuyasha?"

"They left yesterday. Kagome sensed a shard so I told them to go ahead."

I nodded. It was sweet of him to stay. Not to mention it is probably hard on him to leave when I just came back into his life.

"You should go after them. I do not want to be what keeps you from your travels." I smiled at him sitting up.

"I will once you eat and are ready to go." Inuyasha stated.

"Ready to go? Am I suppose to be going with you?" I asked looking at him oddly.

"Yes. Kagome has brought everyone along and now it is my turn to have someone come along." Inuyasha explained.

"I see. How does Kagome feel about this?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. The woman who has affection for you. The one who dresses oddly revealing."

"She does not show affection towards me. Get dressed so we can leave." Inuyasha huffed, getting up and walking out of the hut.

'_I think I may have hit a nerve there._' Smiling, I stood and found my cloths and cloak folded neatly in the corner of the room. My sword was laying next to the pile as well. Taking the bandages off I inspected my skin to see the damage. '_Nothing. Not a single scratch or bruise. Those women work wonders._' I smiled once more before dressing and strapping my sword onto myself. Meeting Inuyasha outside he handed me a piece of bread to eat before leaving. Eating it quietly, we started to walk. We walked for an hour before I stopped and looked at Inuyasha with an odd confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Why the heck are we walking?"

"Because Kagome, Sango and Miroku aren't quick like us." He answered.

"Inuyasha, they are not with us. That is who we are trying to catch up to." I laughed.

I saw him look around as if I was joking and I couldn't help but laugh louder. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's just run to them. We'll get to them in half a days time." I smiled wiping my eye of the tears that formed from laughing so hard.

He nodded and we were off. It was a nice relief to be running with someone instead of alone. Even just having the little bit of company made my travels seem worth while. To feel the wind across my face and the air between jumps was magnificent. Like having an itch scratched. Admiring the way everything felt and looked was fun but the downfall to having heightened senses is you can hear and smell everything much too well. A strong smell of blood went through the air and a scream filled the air. Inuyasha and I stopped and immediately went in the direction of the scream. Only yards into the search did we happen upon a field covered in blood. Human bodies scattered the ground ripped apart. A large bird demon had a human man in it's taloned clutches. Out of instinct I rushed at the bird, drawing my sword and cut off it's leg. The man and the leg dropped to the ground. The bird hopped back and I grabbed the man after taking the leg from his body. I brought the man over to Inuyasha.

"You watch him. I'm going to take care of this nuisance." I said.

"I want to help." He argued.

"No. I've needed some fun." I smiled.

Inuyasha nodded and let me go. The man seemed stunned but aware of each move I took to injure the demon who attacked him and killed his comrades. I had the demon cornered but it took flight and landed on top of me pinning me to the ground. I was bored of the fight now and just wanted to end it, so I bit my lip and spread the blood that formed with my tongue. I waited for the demon to bring his beak close to me and kissed it. We were both engulfed in orange light and we changed forms. Now, the demon was freaking out about being a human. He went from being a black ugly bird to an average naked human. Short wild hair and black beady eyes. I grabbed him by the neck and stared at him. I knew my image had changed as well and a fierce expression adorned my features.

"You are going to be killed like you have killed these men."

A scared expression came over his face as I raised my hand. I pierced it straight through his chest then dropped him to the ground. The orange light flowed from my chest from the exact place I pierced through the demon. I walked over to Inuyasha and the man as I changed back. They were looking at me with mouths wide open. I raised my eyebrow at them. I walked up to the man and looked him over.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yes ma'am." He squeaked.

"Good. Now, let's get you home." I smiled.

"Why are we bringing him? Can't he go on his own." Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha, don't be a prude. He is now alone and I'm sure he wants to just go to where he needs to be. We're taking him home." I huffed back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked at the guy with a pout and annoyed expression.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"North. Only about less than a half days walk from here." He answered quietly.

I nodded. Looking at his forlorn expression. It was a hard day for him most certainly. He's lost so much and now he is to go and tell all those comrades families that they have all been killed.

"It's in the direction we are headed. Walking is not an option though. We are going to run. Inuyasha will carry you." I smirked at Inuyasha.

"Why do I have to do it?!"

"Cause you're being a jerk to the poor man." I winked.

Inuyasha huffed and let the man get onto his back. We were off once more. We dropped the man off at his village before making our way towards Kagome and the others again. By sunset we found where they set up camp and rested. We ate odd food Kagome had in her large yellow pack she had and had a good night. It seemed I would be travelling with them for a while. I was just hoping it was going to be quiet and not too crazy. But how wrong I was.


	6. Chapter 6

****X.x **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha characters. I own only the characters in which I have created. I hope you enjoy reading. x.X

**Chapter 6**

**Sesshomaru**

The day started like any other. Travelling. Jaken was being his usually annoying self with his high pitched squeaky voice. Rin was humming away while picking flowers. We were passing a small farming village when I noticed Rin watching two men working in the field closest to us. I supposed she was curious because she wandered over to them, hiding behind a tree at the edge of the field. I didn't bother to stay behind and wait, though I did tune into what was being talked about. The men seemed oddly animated about something.

"...she saved him and then he watched her fight. A half demon that strong must have some type of warrior training. But what she did next to the nasty demon completely stunned him. She kissed him!"

"No way!"

"Yes! And that's when she changed. She went from being a half demon to full demon in an orange glow. The demon she was fighting changed too. Into a human."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, that's when he got flustered. Kept saying how beautiful she was until she plunged her hand through the demons chest. He doesn't talk about it anymore."

"Imagine that though. Having the ability to turn a demon into a human."

"I wonder if she can turn a human into a demon. That could come in handy."

"I don't know, but if she's the woman from legend, I don't see why she couldn't."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled running up to me cutting my listening short.

I just looked down at her. She usually continued so I didn't have to say anything or acknowledge her in any way. Jaken came walking over to us.

"Can we find the girl who changes people into the opposite of what they are?" She asked.

"Child be quiet! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have time for your ignorance." Jaken squeaked.

For such a small young child to be as intelligent as she is, is impressive. Unlike Jaken being so small and intolerable. I looked at Rins hopeful face. I am not sure what compelled to do so, curiosity maybe, but I nodded at Rin. She jumped happily and we walked over to the two men.

"The woman of whom you speak. Where do I find her?" I demanded.

They cowered as expected but calmed slightly when Rin popped around my leg.

"Sh-she is of Legend, but I heard she is travelling with the demon who was released from the Tree of Ages."

"Inuyasha." I growled. '_Why must it always be connected with that damn halfbreed every time._'

"What legend?" Rin asked.

I glanced down at her and she was staring intently waiting for the men to answer. They looked at her and then up at me as if asking my permission. I nodded in response. Slightly intrigued myself.

"All we know is that her legend name is Morphling of the North. She has incredible power to change and kill her victim."

'_Interesting. I will have to meet this woman. The only downfall is having to see Inuyasha. I'll have to start at Kaede's._' I walked away without a word. I noticed Rin was still standing with the men.

"Rin."

"Coming Mi'Lord." She said trailing behind me.

The next week of travelling went by without any excitement. Kaede's was empty and only a trace of Inuyasha's stench remained. I was able to catch a new scent around the hut. It was a slight scent of apples with a floral addition. Not too strong but distinct enough for me to follow and find. It didn't take me long to find where the scent was headed. Within two days we were within range of meeting up with Inuyasha, his annoying friends and the girl of legend. I ran ahead leaving Jaken and Rin behind. I followed the womans scent to a small open area. She was on her own picking something by a tree. A herb of some sort probably. I made my way silently toward her.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

I stopped dead in my tracks. '_I take pride in my stealth. How did this woman know who I am and that I am here?_' I looked her over. She was so ordinary. Black as night hair, ears of a halfbreed dominant atop her head. Strong posture. A sword hung across her back. Clothes similar to mine.

"Morphling of the North?"

"That would be me. You could just use my name Sesshomaru. Or wait, what was it again? Oh, that's right; Lord Sesshomaru."

She seemed to be mocking me. I loathed mockery coming from a disgusting halfbreed. I growled becoming irritated.

"Turn around." I demanded.

"Wow, such a demanding tone."

She turned around then, a smirk on her familiar face. Her emerald eyes glistened with amusement. It had been a long time since I saw that face. Hard to believe she's of legend.

"Aura, you are the Morphling of the North? I am surprised you even survived me."

"Yes, thanks to your father. I do have to thank you though. It brought him and I closer as friends. He even taught me how to protect and fight." She said crossing her arms letting the herbs fall to the ground.

"Shall we test it?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled wickedly, eyes gleaming with intense fire. '_Maybe I'll actually have a challenge. This is going to be interesting._' I unsheathed my sword and used dragon twister. '_That should kill her or at least slow her down._' Dust formed everywhere. As it started to clear Aura came charging at me, her sword drawn. Not a scratch on her.

"Your technique is lacking."

Her blade clashed against mine in a singing ring of fang upon fang. I scowled at her. '_She was and still is a nuisance. I will rid the world of her._' I pushed our swords together and pushed her back. She landed a few feet away gracefully. I charged at her swinging my sword at her left side. She dodged and flipped to her right. I charged again this time doing the opposite. She dodged again flipping over me and using the blunt end of her sword to knock me off of balance.

"Have you learned anything new Sesshomaru? All of your attacks are predictable. I thought you would have grown in battle by now. Oh wait, let me guess. That first strike usually subdues your opponent right away."

'_She was infuriating._' I sheathed my sword and threw my poison whip at her, catching her arm. I could hear the sizzle of it burn her sleeve slightly and seen the red welts appear. She looked at it as if it was a mere bug crawling on her. She dispersed it as such as well. I threw it at her again, this time catching her sword as she rose it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I heard Rin call.

"Mi'Lord!" Jaken yelled.

"Rin, stay over there. There is no need for you to get involved." Aura yelled to her.

"Yes Ma'am." Rin obeyed, "Just don't hurt him."

"I don't intend to."

Jaken went off on one of his rants. '_How does she know Rin?_' I scowled insulted that she had no intention of hurting me; like she could. I intensified my poison whip. Aura looked at me as if I interrupted her and then she smirked. She lifted her sword and spun it taking more of my whip onto it. A small light formed around the pieces of whip and they seemed to be absorbed into the light. My whip dispersed and the light faded.

"You want to know what so special about this sword? It was a gift from a very strong, very feared demon. It was created by molding his fang and one of mine together. The sheath is made from parts of his armor and my fathers bones."

Aura made a move toward me. I unsheathed my sword in time for them to collide once more. She looked at me angrily and whispered with a harsh tone.

"Oh, and one more thing. It can absorb the energy of my opponents attack."

Her sword shone the light green of my poison whip and shot small bullets of it at me. I had to admit, it was impressive. Nothing impresses me, which astonished me further. We clashed our swords together one last time before we both sniffed the air smelling that all too familiar halfbreed scent. Inuyasha.

"Windscar!"

We both pushed off each other then, getting out of the way. We now stood on opposite sides of the after effects of the windscar. '_Inuyasha doesn't deserve that sword and never will._' I saw Aura's expression grow irritated.

"Inuyasha! What was that for?! I can handle myself!" She yelled at him.

"I don't care! Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern halfbreed." I growled still looking at Aura, "It was my father who gave you that sword."

"No. It was him who _gave_ me my life. The sword was a gift to protect myself from you."

"From Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked his eyebrow raised. '_Such a slow halfbreed._'

"Yes. Your father knew, if Sesshomaru ever found out I was still alive, he'd make sure to kill me. It's also another reason why I was to protect you and your mother." She said to Inuyasha.

'_My father knew me well._' Rin ran out and to my side then, Jaken not far behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru didn't come to kill you Lady. He came to get you for me."

Everyone was looking at me now. I looked down at Rin and saw how she looked so innocent. It was time to leave.

"Come Rin. We will return for her another time."

"No you will not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha. Just let him go." Aura said sheathing her sword.

We left, Rin upset and Jaken cranky. We would return for her very soon. I needed her to die.


End file.
